Together Again
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: One year later after Isabelle's death, Sam's raising his son.
1. Chapter 1

1 year later...

Sam was up late going through photo's. He had already taken a bunch of Ethan. The house was quiet. Belle was gone and Jane was still in the hospital. Dean and Katie offered to look after Ethan while Sam had to work. After work he'd go get Ethan and take him to the hospital to see Jane. Ethan had Isabelle's eyes and Sam's brown hair and smile. He walked down the hall and stopped at Jane's room. There was dust bunnies the size of Texas in there. He should dust but he didn't want to touch anything. By this time she was 17. She should have been at the prom and graduating highschool like every teenager should instead of rotting away in a white room. He closed the door and finally went to bed.

Sam got a phone call the next day saying it was urgent that he'd come to the hospital. He got dressed and got Ethan. He practically ran to Jane's room.

"Mr. Winchester?" The Doctor asked.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked holding Ethan.

"Jane woke up."

"She did? That's great." Sam said shocked.

"I have to warn you that she's aware of what happened to her sister. She doesn't know how long she's been here."

"When can she go home?"

"Hopefully tommorrow. You can go and see her."

"Thank you." Sam said shaking his hand.

"Don't thank me. Jane's the one that woke up."

Sam walked in the room to see Jane looking out the window.

"Jane?"

She turned. "Sam?"

"How you feeling kiddo?"

"Tired and hungry for some reason."

"I bet." He grinned.

"Who's that?" She pointed to the baby.

"Jane, this is Ethan-John Dean Winchester. He's Belle's baby and mine." This was the first time she actually saw him.

"He looks so tiny."

"He's packing on the pounds though. They said you can go home tommorrow."

"Can't wait to eat normal food."

Sam smiled. "Glad to have you back."


	2. Chapter 2

Lalter that night Sam was trying to clean up in Jane's room. He had was the bed stuff, vacumed and dusted. Dean was amused.

"I don't think I've ever seen you clean." Dean said helping him make the bed.

"Yes you have." Sam said annoyed.

"Just not a girls room."

Sam shot him a look. "Seriously it's great that she's coming home. Must have been tough for her." Dean said.

"Yeah. Belle had a will that I didn't know about. She said if anything happened to her that I'd get custody of Jane. I promised her that I'd look out for her."

"So, you planning on fixing her anything special after hospital food. Because it sucks."

"I was think her favorite."

"Pepperoni pizza with shrimp on top and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Dean finished.

"That's the one."

"Can I eat over? I forgot what junk food tastes like." he said joking.

Sam stepped back. The room was finally finished.

"Think she'll like it?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah."

They closed the door and went downstairs. Ethan was sleeping peacefully. Dean grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to Sam.

"You nervous?" Dean said taking a sip.

"About what?"

"Living with a girl again. Your going to have to remember to keep the toilet seat down. Trust me I know."

"This coming from a guy that lives with two girls?"

"Hey when the bathrooms all pink a guy should at least be able to keep the toilet seat up."

"And dad's awol again. I left him a message."

"At least the demons dead. Don't have to worry about it anymore."

"So your still keeping Megan out of the loop?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Now I know what you were talking about all those years ago."

"Told you."

"I should get home. I'll stop by tommorrow."

"Drive safely."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean left.

Everything should start to get back to normal tommorrow. Or close to.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam went to get Jane. She was a little nervous about leaving that room. Sam couldn't understand why. The drive home was silent. Jane looked when he pulled into the driveway.

"It looks the same." She said looking at it.

"Yeah." Sam said. He got out of the car and got Ethan out of his car seat. Jane got out and they went in the house.

"New furniture?" Jane asked.

"It got destroyed that night." Sam said. Now he only buys cheap furniture. His stuff never did last long. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"What do yo want? Waffles?"

"I can just have ceral."

"Come on. You can't eat whatever you want now."

"If it's not much trouble."

"Why don't I show you your room."

They went upstairs and he opened the door. On the nightstand by the bed was a picture on their wedding day. It had Belle, Sam, and Jane. She picked up the picture and looked at it. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm going to start breakfast. I'll let you get settled." Sam said and went downstairs.

Jane put down the picture and went to change. She found a pair of pants and a light green t-shirt. She put them on and they hung out on her. She looked in the mirror and realized how skinny she was. She thought she was before but now... Her hair had grown down to her butt. Maybe she'd get a haircut. She went downstairs 15 minutes later.

"It's ready." Sam said. He noticed her clothes and was shocked.

"I know there big."

"How about later I can take you clothes shopping. I can have Dean watch Ethan" He said sitting down.

Ethan squealed in delight when he heard his name. Jane smiled sadly. "Okay"

After they finished eating Sam drove them to Dean's.

"Hey slugger. Going to give your favorite brother in law a hug?" Dean said.

She hugged him. "Your my only brother in law." She said.

"Yeah but it makes me feel more special when I say it that way."

"Thanks for watching Ethan." Sam said.

"No problem. Megan will problem torture him with Doug on."

"She's still into that?" Jane asked suprised..

"Hey she may be 6 now but she doesn't switch cartoons like we hoped." Dean said taking Ethan. "You two have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dean grinned at Sam and Sam shook his head in disgust. He knew what Dean was thinking.

"Gross." Jane said.

Dean's eyes went wide. "You heard that?"  
"Yeah. I see you haven't changed."

"Have fun kids." He closed the door.

"You can still read minds?" Sam asked shocked and got in the car.

"Yeah. I heard what everyone was thinking in that place after I came out. Don't ever want to go back there."

"Don't want you two either."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam took Jane to the mall. She'd forgotten how big it was and was starting to squirm a little bit as they got closer tothe entrance.

"Jane, you okay?"

"I don't want to go in there."

"How come?" He didn't see this one coming.

"It's too big."

Then he got it. She had grown into liking small places.

"Okay. How abouit we go to a different store? Then we can eat some lunch?"

"Sorry, Sam."

"You don't have to be sorry."

So Sam took Jane to a local clothing store and got about 4 bags of clothes. She kept telling him that she didn't need that many but he wouldn't have it. They went to eat at a local Burger King and headed home. Dean said that he'd meet them their with Ethan. Sam figured Megan was still driving him crazy with Doug. They all went inside the house.

"What'd you do? Buy the whole store?" Dean joked when he saw her bags.

"Everything I had before doesn't fit anymore. Sam, went a little crazy helping me pick out close." Jane said.

Dean smirked. "Sammy boy was picking out girls clothes. I wished I had been there." He groaned.

"Your married." Sam said.

"I was just thinking." Dean defended himself.

"You really need to stop doing that." Jane said.

Dean just opened his mouth when Sam started laughing. "Shut it dude."

"I think I"m going to go upstairs." Jane said.

"Okay." Sam said and watched her as she grabbed her bags.

"How she doing?" Dean asked when she was out of range.

"Well she doesn't like big place or to be around a lot of people."

"Ouch."

"But she's been great with Ethan"

"That's good."

"Do you think I should take her by Isabelle's grave? She wasn't even at the funeral."

"Maybe you should still let her get adjusted." Dean suggested.

"Yeah."

Upstairs Jane had dropped her bags on the bed and closed the door. She went over to her cd collection. It still felt like someone else's room. Sam told her because she was gone for a while. A while? She was gone for a year. She didn't want to be back in the real world to deal with her problems. Sam had insisted that she goes to see a shrink _again _so she can deal with Belle's death a little better. She wondered if Ethan would have any abilities. She was sure Sam thought about it. She pulled the clothes out of the bags. Sam did have good taste for a guy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Katie said she'd watch Ethan. Sam drove for what seemed like forever to Jane. He finally pulled into a parking lot with a big building.

"This is it?" Belle asked looking at the glass windows on the building.

"Yep. I come her when I need to vent. Trust me the guys good." He said getting out of the car.

Jane followed him unsure until they reached the 10th floor. They stepped out of the elevator and she followed Sam into a quiet waiting room.

"Can I help you?" The red head secretary asked.

"Sam Winchester. I have an appointment for a Jane Turner."

"Of course. Dr. Ellicott jr is expecting you two. Go on in."

Why does she have to be so happy? Jane thought annoyed as she followed Sam into the office.

"Sam it's good to see you." Dr.Ellicott said shaking his hand.

"You too. This is Jane my sister in law." Sam explained.

"Nice to meet you Jane." The doctor said holding out his hand.

Jane looked at Sam who nodded. She took it and they sat down.

"So how do you want to do this?" Sam asked him.

"Why don't I talk to Jane alone first?"

"Okay. Brought a book anyways." Sam said smiling as he pulled it out. He went in the waiting room while Dr. Ellicott closed the door.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"How long have you known Sam?" She asked.

"For about 15 years."

"Wow."

"He's a good guy."

"Yeah he is."

"So, where do you want to begin?"

"I don't really want to talk." She said.

"That's what Sam did when he first came. There has to be something. It says in your file you were seeing a shrink last year. What happened that made you have to see one?"

She looked down. "I'm sure it's in the file."

"It is. But I'd like to hear it from my patients. Why don't you start when you first met Sam?"

She just looked at him.

2 hours later she came out. Sam stood up.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Talk to him." She said waiting out in the hall.

He just looked at her and went inside. "Didn't go good?" Sam asked.

"Well she was really very open about what happened."

"Huh."

"Don't get me wrong she still has a lot of issues."

"I know that."

"Maybe it might help her if you took her to see her sister's grave. She was upset that she wasn't there."

"I'll think about it. Thank you."

"Take care, Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

They stopped at Dean's. Dean was playing AC/DC. Ethan was doing his happy babby gurgle as Dean was pretending to be screaming in a fake microphone.

Him and Jane watched in amusement.

"You are so not going to get my son hooked on that crap." Sam said causing Dean to jump.

"It's not crap. Watching Doug 24/7 is crap. I can't wait until she's out of that phase." Dean said lowering the music.

"Why can't you ever listen to the Eagles more?" Jane asked tickling Ethan who squealed real loud.

"Don't get me wrong. I like the Eagles but their music's a little soft." Dean said.

"Too soft?" Jane asked wide eyed. "The Eagles are way bigger than AC/DC or The Doors."

"Are not."

"Is too."

Sam was watching them back and forth like a tennis match.

"Everyone knows AC/DC rules."

"That's why the Eagles are always sold out at their concerts." Jane shot back.

"Okay. I 'm taking Ethan into the kitchen before any blood sheds." Sam said grabbing his son.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Katie making lunch. "I swear those to can sure fight about music." Sam said sitting down placing Ethan in a high chair. "How do you put up with him?"

"Megan get's back at him with Doug." Katie smiled.

"Where is she?"

"She's playing with Kathy across the street."

"Dean caved in?"

"Yep."

Dean and Jane walked in. "Who won?" Sam asked.

"We agreed on Eric Clapton." Dean said.

"After I said it." Jane said.

"Children lunch is served." Katie said sitting down.

"I'm a kid. What's his excuse?" Jane said to Dean.

Sam and Katie laughed.

"Ha Ha." Dean said.

"Oh honey, you know I love you." Katie said playing with is short spiky hair.

"Cause I'm adorable." Dean looked her straight in the eye.

This time Sam and Jane laughed.

After lunch they went home.

"I'd better feed Ethan and give him a bath." Sam said.

"I can give him his bath." Jane said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Jane picked Ethan up. "Come on little guy. Time to get you all nice and clean." she said while Ethan pulled at her neckless.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Jane was wide awake. She was on the computer looking at the grave site for her sister. She desperatly wanted to see her alone. Maybe tommorrow she can make and excuse with Sam. She wanted to visit Belle's grave alone but she didn't want to make Sam feel bad. She decided to go to sleep. She had another appointment with Dr. Ellicott jr.

The next day they were at his office.

"How you feeling today?" He asked her.

"Fine."

"But somethings on your mind."

"I wanted to see my sister's grave."

"Why don't you tell Sam?"

"Because I wanted to go alone."

"I'm sure Sam would understand."

"He's been great I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Have you thought about going back to school?"

"Sam, wants me to."

"But do _you _want to?"

"Yes. I don't want Belle to remember me the way I was before."

"I'm sure she'd be proud of you either way. Do you want me to talk to Sam about seeing your sister's grave alone?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. Sam, won't be mad at you."

"I know. I just don't want to see that sad look on his face."

"The puppy dog look?"

"He's pulled it on you."

"Yeah."

She smiled.

Sam drove her to the cemetary.

"Your not mad?" She asked him.

"Why would I be? Everyone needs to be alone." He pulled in. "Need help finding it?"

"No."

"I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Sam."

She pulled the crumpled paper that she printed last night out of her pocket. "It says right. So let's go right." She said talking to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had picked her up and drove her home. She seemed a little more better now to him.

"I can cook dinner." Jane said.

"You don't have to."

"Please Sam. I feel useless."

"Okay. "

"Sorry Sam. I just don't know what to do."

"Have you thought about getting your GED on the internet?"

"Yeah. I just I don't know."

"Your afraid to take that step?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry it's not that bad. So do you like Dr. Ellicott?"

"Yeah. He's not like most shrinks."

"Because he doesn't always try to act like he's right?"

"Sam, I'm really sorry. I should have told you before."

"Told me what?"

"About seeing Belle's grave alone. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay."

Dean and Katie were making out in the bed with the lights out. Megan opened the door and Dean fell off the bed.

"Megan, you okay?" He asked hoping she didn't see anything.

"There's something my closet."

Dean got up quickly. "Come here Megan." Katie said. "Daddy will check it out."

Dean went into Megan's room with a gun. He heard something scratch in the closet. He opened the door and a black cat hissed and jumped out. Dean screamed in shock.

"Stupid cat." Dean said ashamed off himself. Dean walked back to the room.

"Everything okay? I heard you scream?" Katie said.

"It was a black cat in the closet. It must have gotten in somehow. I hit my foot on the edge of the bed." Dean said quickly.

"Liar." Katie smiled.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Dean asked Megan. She nodded her head.

He put her down and climbed back to bed. "Where were we?" He grinned.

**Sorry for not updating more like I usually do. I had writers block yesterday. Hope this chapters okay with you.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Sam woke up. He went back to sleep after Ethan's 5 a.m. feeding and woke up around 7. He walked down the hall and noticed Jane was still asleep which is weird because she's usually up before anyone. He was about to check on Ethan when he heard throwing up and coughing. He opened the door and saw her hunched over the bed.

"You okay?" He asked wincing when he saw bile on the side of the bed sheets and floor.

"I think I'm sick." She threw up again.

Sam walked over and felt her forehead. She was burning up. "You are warm. I'm going to get you some juice."

"I can't-" She began but threw up again.

"I'm going to call Dean and see if he Ethan can stay over there. I don't want him getting sick."

She just waved her hand for fine and crawled back into bed.

20 minuted later Dean came by.

"So the kids sick?"

"Yeah. It smells like a sewer in her room."

"Yuck. I thought she was being more cranky than usual. At first I thought it was a girl thing."

"Gross! Dean."

"What? Remember who Katie used to act? "

"Goody bye Dean."

"Hey!" He said as Sam closed the door.

"No wonder Jane complains about his thoughts." He said to himself.

Later that day Sam had brought up some chicken noodle soup. When he walked in the room she was finally passed out.

"Maybe I'll light a few of those smelling candles." Sam said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later Jane got over her cold and Sam made her go see Dr.Ellicott jr again.

"Heard you were sick. Feeling better?" He asked as they sat down.

"Well I've stopped throwing up and I can actually move now." She replied joking.

"Right. So did you start getting your GED yet?"

"Yep."

"That's good. Still helping Sam out with Ethan and the house?"

"Helps me to keep busy."

"So you don't have to think about it? It's okay. It's natural to feel that way. Everyone handles their grief differently but you didn't get a chance to be at her funeral."

"It was my fault. I snapped and when into my own world because I couldn't deal with it."

"Jane, you've been through more than most 17 year olds should. I'm not going to make a list because you know this. Your trying to to move on try new things. Your taking the next step. You'll never get over what has happened but you'll be able to live a little bit. The way your helping yourself is by helping Sam and your nephew. It they help you to get by then do it. Unless there's something else that I don't know about?" He added.

"No." She lied. He'd really think she was totally nuts if she said there were demons and spirits.

"Okay. I'm going to start scheduling you for once a month now."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't do it unless I thought you were ready. But if you need to make an appointment but I'm hoping I won't see you for a while. I know you can do it."

"Great." She stood up. "Thank you." She shook his hand and left the room.

She was in the car with Sam.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"He said that I only have to see him once a month now." She said looking down.

"That's great! I know your sister would be proud."

"Yeah."

"How about we have pizza and fried chicken tonight?"

"Sounds good."

She was glad Sam was happy.

Sam had dropped her off. He said he had some places to go to so she decided to clean up the place. She put on one of her Gary Allan cd's and started cleaning. She mopped, vacumed,dusted, scrubbed the tub and toilet and did the laundry. She even decided to rearange the food pantry and threw out expired products that was in there way to long.

She finished all of that in 5 hours and just got done when Sam walked in with pizza and fried chicken with a 6-pack of Dr.Pepper and some store bought brownies.

He closed the door and looked at the place in shock. "Did I walk into the same house?"

"Very funny. I already fed Ethan and gave him his bath. He should be down for about 5 hours."

"Huh."

She helped him carry the food into the kitchen. "What movie are we watching tonight?" she asked him as they piled their plates with food.

"Arsenic and Old Lace?" Sam asked giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. I haven't seen two old ladies trying to kill men for awhile." She joked.

"Very funny." He said as they went in the living room. Sam poped the movie in and they began cowing down.

"Whoever cooked this batch of chicken did it just right." Jane said tearing a strip off and popping it in her mouth.

"Yeah. It's not dried out this time." he grinned.

"Dean would be mad if he knew we were eating this without him." she joked.

"Yeah. I say we tell him tommorrow."

"Deal."

They went back to eating and watching the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was having a barbecue party the next day. Jane made her famous macoroni salad and Sam brought the beer. Everyone was out back.

"Have you thought about dating yet?" Katie asked Jane while she ate a chip.

"Katie, I don't even have a friend that's a girl." Jane said drinking some soda.

"Don't be mad at me but I think I found a guy for you."

"Who?"

"Kathy's older brother. He's 18 and a straight A student."

"Katie-"

"I don't think Sam would mind if you had a life. So would you meet him?"

"When?"

"RIght know. He's the cute one talking to Sam."

She looked. He was tall as Sam with dark short brown hair.

"How come I've never seen him before?"

"He was on the tennis team after school."

"Foods up!" Dean said.

They all went to the long table that was stacked with tons of food.

"Joe why don't you sit here?" Katie said.

Jane shot her a look and sat down next to him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi. Joe right?"

"Yeah and your Katie. Sorry to hear about your sister."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I've got a summer job then I'm going to state. What about you?"

She just looked at him.

"They look like their hitting it off." Katie said to Sam as they cleared the table.

"Yeah that's good that she's socializing again." Sam said.

"Even if it's with a guy?" Dean said.

"Dean would you stop it? I trust her." Sam said.

"And I thought you liked Joe." Katie added.

"I did when he was holding hands with Jane"

"Boy do I feel sorry for Megan when she starts dating." Sam said.

"She's 6! She' not going to date until she doesn't live here anymore." Dean said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Katie said.

"Dean what's the big deal? You went out with tons of girls." Sam said.

"That's not the point Sam." Dean shot him a look.

"It's Jane's life not mine or yours." Sam said.

"Amen." Katie said.

Later that night Jane was getting ready for bed.

"I think I ate too much." She groaned.

"Your not going to throw up are you?" Sam said coming in the bedroom.

"No. It was all good buut I think I over did it a little." She put her hair up in a messy bun. "Need help with Ethan?"

"He was out like a light."

"Sam can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is Dean so overprotective when it comes to guys?"

"That's the way he was before he got with Katie. You know what she did when he tried to break up her date?"

"What?"

"She kicked him right between the legs. Hard." Sam said laughing.

"Your kidding?" She said laughing.

"Nope. We never let him forget it."

She shook her head.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep." Sam said.

"Good night."

He closed her door.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Jane was on the internet doing her schoolwork. After she finished she went downstairs and made a turkey smoked sandwhich on french bread and grabbed a soda. She went back to her room and back on the computer. She had received 4 messages from Joe and 1 from Tim. TIM! She clicked his message.

'Sorry to hear about your sister. I sure would like to see you again. Tim'

She opened her soda and took a drink. She then checked the ones from Joe. He wanted to go out on a date tonight. She e-mailed him back saying that she would go. She didn't want to see Tim again. He reminded her of the past that she was trying to forget.

Sam walked in. "How's it going?"

"Good. Sam would it be okay if I went out tonight?"

"Sure. Who is it?"

"Joe, we'll just be going to the movies."

"That's good that your getting out."

"Adivce that I got from someone."

"Katie?"

"Actually Dr. Ellicott jr."

"Huh. That's good."

"So your not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

Later that night she and Joe went to the movies. After that they went to eat at Rusty's Pizza. They got a booth in the back.

"I'm glad you said yes." Joe said.

"Me too. I actually had fun tonight."

"You deserve it."

"What does that mean?"

"Look when Dean found out about our date he came over and talked to me."

"What did he say?"

"If I ever hurt you he'd kill me. Something about him that I know he wasn't joking."

Jane laughed. "He's always like that. Did he say anything else?"

"Just that you had it rough."

Their pizza came with ranch dressing.

"He's right about that but I just want to continue into having a good time tonight."

"Same here."

They each took a bite of pepperoni and olive pizza when a tall guy walked by and stopped.

"Jane?"

She looked up. "Tim?" She said shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jane, I'm shocked to see you here." Tim said eying Joe.

"Tim, this is Joe. Joe this is Tim." She said feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey." They both said.

"Did you get my e-mail?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." She said looking down.

"I guess I'll see you around." Tim said and left.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"An old friend."

"So do you want to do something tommorrow night?" Joe asked taking another bite of pizza.

"Yeah. I just have to check with Sam to make sure he doesn't need me."

"You and Sam are close?"

"Well he was first my English teacher then he and my sister met then they got married and had Ethan."

"Was that weird for you? Your teacher dating your sister?"

"Not really. She was happy with him."

"Well not to change the subject but how are you at playing pool?"

She was glad he changed the subject. "Okay. I mean Dean's been trying to teach me for awhile now."

"Well that what we're going to do tommorrow night. I thought it'd be something different."

"Differents good."

Jow walked Jane home. She went inside to see Sam had fallen asleep on the couch with the tv running. She smiled and turned it off.

"I'm up!" He said.

"I'm home. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Is it okay that I go out again tommorrow night?"

"Yeah." he lied.

"Thanks. See you in the morning."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at Dean's...

"Sam, why didn't you tell her the truth?" Dean asked.

"I don't want her to worry. She' 17, Dean. She should be able to go out if she wants. Especially after everything she's been through."

"I agree but if your having issues why don't you talk to her? I mean you kept pushing her to talk even though she didn't want to. I know she's great helping you out with Ethan and taking care of the house but everyone needs to have their own life. As I recall you used to complain about it."

"Thanks for bringing that up." Sam said.

"Sam-"

"I know your right. I'll talk to her."

"Good."

"So is that what your going to say to Megan when she starts dating?" Sam grinned.

"Hey! She is not dating while she's under my roof."

"Yeah right."

Joe and Jane went to a local pool hall for people all ages.

"What game are we playing?" Joe asked her shalking up is stick.

"9-Ball?"

"I don't think I ever met a girl that knew what 9-Ball was." he said in awe.

"I know just about anything that has to do with pool thanks to Dean."

"Is that supposed to be good or bad?"

"In Dean's case bad." She smiled and took a sip of soda.

"I've heard stories about him."

"What kind?" She was afraid to ask.

"One that he has a weird sense of humor and two he flips out if a guy talks to any girl in the family."

"Yep. I feel sorry for Megan when she gets older."

"Poor kid." Joe shook his head and Jane laughed.

The jute box started playing the Eagles-Heartache Tonight.

"Why does that song sound familar?" Jane asked herself.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" TIm asked.

She looked down. "I'm on a date."

"Jane we need to talk." Tim said seriously.

"There's nothing to talk about. We've been over for a year."

"I'm not letting you go." He threatened.

"Tim, you just need to find some one else." she said getting scared.

"There won't be anyone else. I'll see you around." Tim stormed off.

"What's that guys problem?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't like this before."

"How long were you with him before?"

"Only a couple of weeks."

"He flips out over that?" He said shocked. "Can't say I don't really blame him." He joked.

Dean and Sam were sitting out back when Sam had a vision.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"A young girl about 15 she was being strangled behind a building."

"Let's go." Dean said. "Oh how I miss the hunt."

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is this the place?" Dean asked while holding a gun.

"Yeah but I don't see anything."

"Maybe we're too late."

"Hope not." Dean said.

"Me too."

They moved down farther when they heard strangling noises.

Dean nodded. "HEY!"

The figure turned around and ran down the alley.

Dean and Sam went to the girl who was coughing.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

She nodded.

"What were you doing back here at 9:00p.m.?" Dean asked.

She looked at him weird. "Who are you my father?"

Sam laughed.

She had bruises around her neck.

"Seriously what were you doing out this late?" Sam asked.

"I was walking home from a friends when this guy pulled me off the street. He was insane." She coughed again. "I've never had any problems before."

"Why don't we give you a ride home?" Sam suggested.

"Thanks." She followed them towards the Impala. "Cool car."

"It's mine." Dean said happily and Sam rolled his eyes.

Joe walked Jane home.

"Had a good time." Joe said.

"Me too."

Joe gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Call you tommorrow."

"Okay." Jane walked in and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

She went into the living room and turned the news on.

'A body was found in the middle of a street on Chestnut Dr. It belonged to a highschool girl named Theresa Long age 14-'

Jane was just staring at the screen when Sam and Dean walked in. "That kid had a smart mouth." Dean said.

"She was you only a girl." Sam said.

"Guys." Jane pointed.

They looked at the tv screen in shock.

"So we save one victim and he goes after another girl?" Dean said pissed.

"Looks like." Sam said.

"Maybe we should go back to the alley. Might have missed something." Dean said.

"I'll go." Jane said.

"You want to?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah. I don't know I just have a feeling."

"Be careful." He warned.

"Don't worry Sam. She'll be safe with me." Dean said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"That's what I'm worried about." Sam said shaking his head.

Jane got into the car with Dean and drove off. Unkown to either of them a man started following them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure this is where it happened?" Jane asked Dean.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because this is where Jo and I were on our date. The pool hall."

"That place is for all ages right?"

"Yeah."

"So the guy that did this could have been watching you."

They looked around. "Ew!" Jane said disgusted.

"What?" Dean said running towards her.

"Look." She pointed at it.

It was blood with a little bit of flesh. "Not another one!" Dean cried getting annoyed.

"What? I've been out of the loop for about a year and a half."

"Shapeshifter."

"Like the one-" She began but didn't finish.

"Yeah. At least we know it's not a human doing this." Dean said relieved.

"But it could be anyone right?"

"Yeah. Usually the people that the person is after closest to."

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Tim asked shocked.

She turned slowly to face him. "You have been asking me that lately."

Dean stepped up. "Tim. It's been awhile."

"Likewise." Tim said.

"Jane and I were just leaving. Have a nice night." Dean said smiling.

TIm just stared at her. "Your not going anywhere this timie."

"Jane run!" Dean yelled but it was too late.

Tim knocked Dean out with a baseball bat and stalked up to Jane.

"Your the one that's killing those girls." She said not believing it.

"They wouldn't have died if you would have stayed with me."

"Your sick. Your not even human!" She cried.

"So what! Your the only one that's aloud to have fun. To have family, friends- oh I forgot you don't have any." he smiled.

"Go to hell."

"It's not really that bad. Jane I chose you because we understood each other. We're two lonely people who was looking for understanding from each other."

"Your starting to sound like Oprah." Jane said.

"So what? Dean watches it."

"I know."

"I had enough talking." He swung the bat and everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean woke up tied to a pipe.

"Sewer again!" Dean complained.

"That's the least of your worries." Shapeshifter Dean stepped forward.

"Is Jane really that important to you than any other girl?"

"Why you jealous?" it taunted.

"No."

"Liar. Your mad because Sam complains to you about Jane. She's all he has left after what happened to her sister."

"Leave Belle out of this." Dean threatened.

"But I don't know why your jealous. You have your pretty little wife and daughter."

"You stay the hell away from them!"

"No one's going to save you this time." It said and walked off.

"Damn it!" Dean struggled. The ropes were coming a little loose.

"Dean?" Jane asked waking up.

"Jane? You okay?"

"I have a huge headache but other than that. What is about me that attracts shapshifters?" She complained.

"Don't know but they sure do suck and tying knotts." Dean said getting loose.

He got up and walked over to her. "Can we not tell Sam about this?" She asked.

"That was I was thinking." Dean said. "Come on!"

They almost made it out when it jumped in front of them. "Going somewhere?" It asked.

"Dean why do they always have to look like you?" She complained.

"Because I'm good looking." He said.

"You are right about that." It said.

"Don't make me do the guy thing." Dean said.

"Guy thing?"

Dean kicked it hard between the legs. It fell over and Dean grabbed it's gun and fired.

"That was easy." Dean said.

"I want to go at least a year before I see another shapeshifter." Jane said.

"I just hope the next one won't look like me."

"Yeah right." She said climbing up. "You love the attention."

"Let's just hope Joe isn't anything weird." Dean said.

"Thanks Dean."

"Just trying to help."

Dean drove to Sam's and they went in all dirty and greasy.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked shocked.

"It was a shapeshifter." Dean said.

"It took his form _again_." Jane said annoyed.

"Guess who it was?" Dean asked.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Tim."

"Tim. The lifeguard Tim?" his eyes widened.

"Jane's got bad taste in men." Dean joked.

"I do not!" she defended herself.

"Your like Sam." Dean said.

"How?" They both asked.

"Remember Meg?" Dean asked him.

"That was not my fault!" Sam said.

"Whatever dude. I'm going home to kiss my wife. See you tommorrow." He walked out the door.

"Did anything else happen?" Sam asked.

"No." She lied. "I'm going to take a hot bath. I smell like a toilet."

"I didn't want to say anything." Sam joked.

"Jerk." She said.

"Brat."


	18. Chapter 18

Jane woke up to shuffling on the floor. She got out of bed and went into Ethan's room. Ethan was looking straight at her smiling.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked him.

Her only reply was him clapping his hands together. She put his stuffed animal in his hand and walked out the room. She saw Sam's light on.

"Sam?" She asked quietly. She opened the door to see him leaning against the bed with a bottle of tequila.

"Jane." he slurred. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard a noise. I checked on Ethan." She was shocked to see Sam like this.

"Huh. You know Belle wanted a girl? I guess I screwed up in that department." he said taking another drink.

"Sam, you can't do this to yourself. It's going to kill you." She begged.

"First mom, then Jess and now Belle. Everyone around me dies." He said taking another drink.

"I didn't. Dean didn't."

"Yet. Just give it time."

"Sam I'm not going to let you do this with Ethan in the next room. Give me the bottle."

"No. I'm the adult."

"Then why don't you act like it!"

He got up and smacked her across the face. She fell to the floor. Sam realized what he just did.

"Jane I'm sorry."

She got up holding her hand to her face. "Sam Winchester what has happened to you?"

"I just wanted something to make the pain go away for a while."

"It'll never go away. You don't have to put on a act for everyone. I'm taking Ethan and going over to Dean's. I'm not going to let him be anywhere near this." She said walking out of the room.

"Your not taking my son! He's all I have left of Belle!"

"Sam your a hazard to him right now. How can you be a father when your drunk?"

"You are not taking him."

"Yes I am. I'm doing this for Belle!"

"Like hell!"

Sam threw the bottle against a glass mirror and it shattered. Ethan started crying.

Jane looked at him and ran into Ethan's room and locked the door. Sam was banging against it.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Jane picked up Ethan. She went to the phone by the window and dialed Dean's number.

"Dean." he mumbled still asleep.

Jane told him what happened and waited for him to come. The banging finally stopped. Unkown to her Sam had passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean used his key to get in the house. He went upstairs to find a drunk Sam passed out in front of the nursery door.

"Damn Sammy." He muttered. He knocked on the door. "Jane. It's me Dean. Open up. Sam's past out."

Jane had fallen asleep so did Ethan when she heard Dean's voice. She went over to the door and unlocked it.

"Jesus." Dean said staring at her face.

Half of Jane's face was bruised.

"You okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah. I was just scared I've never seen him like that before."

"Come on. You and Ethan are staying with me."

"What about Sam?"

"Don't worry about him. He won't wake up for a long time. Come on."

Later that day Sam woke up with a killer head ache. He saw the shattered glass on the floor and ran into his sons room. He didn't find him there.

"He's not here Sam." Dean said appearing in the doorway.

"Where is he?"

"With Jane at my place. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted the pain to stop."

Dean walked in the room. "Sam it's never going to stop. It's just going to take time."

"I never wanted to feel this away ever again but I broke."

"Broke?"

"When I met Belle. I didn't want to feel that pain again after loosing Jess. Now I'm going through it with Belle."

"Sam it's just going to take a while to get through this. It's nothing to be ashamed off. Let's get this glass cleaned up then you can see your son."

"Deal."

They walked in Dean's house and Sam was ashamed when he saw Jane's face.

"Jane, I'm sorry." Sam said wanting to cry. "You did the right thing last night."

"Sam, we'll get threw this. We have to for Ethan."

They hugged.

"Aw if I had my camera." Dean said.

"Shut it dude." Jane said.

**I'm starting on my new story. I wanted to do one with Megan as a teenager and Dean freaking out as usual. That will probably be my last story for this series. See you guys next time. Enjoy!**


End file.
